


07/octubre/2018 - Nueva vida, nuevo todo.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dia 7, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Free! - Freeform, Haru - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, fictober18, gatitos, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día siete del fictober con el prompt "gatitos"





	07/octubre/2018 - Nueva vida, nuevo todo.

Tras una larga búsqueda, al fin encontramos un sitio que se acomodara a nuestras necesidades, para suerte de Makoto está a dos cuadras del parque para perros que le gustó tanto. La mudanza fue agotadora a pesar de haber recibido ayuda de nuestros amigos, aunque Asahi se la pasó jugando, nada nuevo en él.

Desde ese día en cuanto llegamos con el primer viaje, un gato blanco de ojos azules estuvo curioseando desde el balcón, en cuanto Makoto se percató de eso le dio agua y algo de comida. Nos pareció extraño que permaneciera en el balcón todo ese tiempo, y por la noche él decidió abrirle para que entrara. No me molestan los gatos, así que no le di importancia cuando lo vi rondar por un par de cajas; al verlo más de cerca me pareció algo regordete pero no por eso menos lindo. Averiguamos si en los alrededores había alguien extrañando a su minino, pero todo indicaba que no era de nadie. Decidimos quedárnoslo porque Makoto se quedó prendado de él y viceversa. No me extraña.

Hoy por la mañana descubrimos que él no era él, sino ella, y que la causa de su apariencia era por estar preñada de cinco hermosos gatitos: dos blancos muy parecidos a ella, uno negro y dos más pardos. Fue impresionante poder ayudar con su labor, y adorable al ver como los pequeños reconocen en su madre un lugar seguro. Makoto estaba muy emocionado y desde ese momento ha estado toda la tarde buscando en internet cómo cuidar a los recién nacidos.

Así que ahora tenemos seis gatitos como mascotas. Esas son las cosas que solo pasan con Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03, 06](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)   
>  [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04, 05](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
